The Coach
by Ren0025
Summary: Pls. Read story for summary. I'm sorry my summary wouldn't fit the limited space in typing the summary. Follow me in Wattpad and Instagram @: Ren0025
1. Summary

Kageyuki Raika, a famous Swimmer, Volleyball & Basketball player. Comes back to her birth place Japan. Side-by-side w/ her best friend Kagami Taiga, attending Seirin Highschool.

But for Raika 3 schools Iwatobi Highschool, Kasaruno Highschool, & Seirin Highschool. Being a student and a famous Swimmer, Volleyball & Basketball player is hard. But being a coach of 3 different sports in 3 different schools? And also being a famous supermodel? Even Harder.

Sorry for the bad summary.


	2. Character Info

Picture above is my drawing of the Kageyuki siblings, I just copy drawings and make it mine by making some changes sometimes. Anyways hope you guys like the story.

Name: Kageyuki Haito Raika

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Height: 165cm (5'5")

Weight: 39.46 kg (87 lbs)

Birthday: October 21st, Libra

Blood type: AB+

Dere type: Mixdere (based of myself I'm a Mixdere! :D)

Skills:

? Just like Riko but she can see more information, like their name, age, birthday, and position in their sport.

? ﾟﾏﾼ Actually very strong for a girl.

? ﾟﾏﾼ A fast runner.

? ﾟﾎﾹ She is a good singer and can play the piano.

✂️ She brings her favorite scissors everywhere. (For self defense! And sometimes for threatening people... She's not like Akashi)

Job:

America - Well known Basketball player, Volleyball player, Swimmer, Supermodel, Famous YouTuber

Japan Teams: Seirin - Vice-Coach, Strategiest, Analyst, Basketball player

Iwatobi - Coach, Swimmer

Kasaruno - Vice-Coach, Strategiest, Analyst, Volleyball player

Position:

America - Played in all positions in basketball, Played all positions except as a setter (for certain reasons) in Volleyball, Swam in relays as a free style and breaststroke swimmer.

Japan Teams: Seirin- All positions

Iwatobi-Women's free style & breaststroke

Kasaruno: All positions

Relationships:

Father- Kageyuki Raiden

Mother- Kageyuki (Haito - maiden name) Tsuna

(1st child) Elder Brother- Kageyuki Haito Tsukiro

(2nd child) Elder Sister- Kageyuki Haito Tsunade

(4th child) Younger Brother- Kageyuki Haito Raichi

Boy-best friend's :

Kagami Taiga & Himuro Tatsuya,

Kageyama Tobio & Hinata Shouyo, (Soon!)

Haruka Nanase & Makoto Tachibana (Soon!)

Girl- best friend's :

Garcia Alexandra,

Aida Riko, (Father's are best-friends)

Gou Matsuoka, (Mother's are best-friends)

Kiyoko Shimizu

Pet:

Tiger cub- Taiga #2 / Taiga Nigou

Gender: Male

Age: 2

Facts:

? She named him after Kagami cause they have the same eye color. (o_O)

? Raika found him looking for food near a garbage can. She took him home and asked her mom and dad if she could keep him. Her father was hesitant at first but agreed in the end, while her mother being the animal loveing woman she is immediately said yes.

? While she was thinking of a name for him (Nigou), Kagami came in the right time and saw the similarity of eye color he had with the little tiger. So... BAM! His name became 'Taiga Nigou'

For this story let's just say that Iwatobi, Kasaruno, and Seirin are in the same place/district/province/whatever you want to call it. But they are like about 14 blocks away from each other.


	3. I'm Home

**Yay! Another story!... I suck I'm supposed to update my other story but noooo~ I decided to make another story. I feel so bad for myself ... anyways hope you enjoy this story**

 **Sorry if the characters from Free!, Haikyuu, and Kuroko no Basuke are OOC**

* * *

 ** _Raika's POV:_**

"C'mon Tai-chan! I wanna go to our new apartment!" I wined all so maturely.

"I told you not to call me that!" Shouted Tai-chan (Kagami Taiga)

"Whatever Tai-chan, I can call you what I want, cause I'm your best friend" I replied

"*sigh* fine you win, but seriously... WHY AM I CARRYING THE BAGS?!" He exclaimed

"Cause your stronger and bigger than me, and I'm carrying Nigou ( - 3 - )" I said with a pout. Being the good boy-best friend-of-mine-who-can't-resist-my-pouting-face-cause-apparently-it's-too-cute-to-say-no-to. He gave in while blushing a tiny bit.

Muttering as he looked away "Why do you always do that...you look like a little cat"

"Awww~ Tai-chan so sweet~" I said as I hugged him, not carrying if people stared at me weirdly.

"Rai-rai don't do that in public, people might think we're dating or something" he groaned. I just nodded him off and decided that we should get going. We got into a cab and went to our apartment.

Once we go your bags and other stuff from the car. 'I actually carried some bags!㈸3'. we got our apartment keys 2 to be exact 1 for me and 1 for Tai-chan.

We reached the door of the apartment and I unlocked it. Going inside I was amazed it was so clean! Everything Dad & Uncle Nekogami said they sent were in place! 'I'm so happy!' I thought.

"Oi, Rai-rai! Which room is whose again I forgot what Dad and Uncle Raiden said..." said Tai-chan.

"Tai-chan your room is the 1st bedroom which is the masters bedroom, mine is the 2nd bedroom and we still have a guest room." I answered.

"K, thanks Rai-rai."

"Welcome! Now we haven't eaten lunch yet I'm gonna cook, Its gonna be curry!"

"Okay! I'll unpack my stuff in my room"

"Ok" I answered back.

 _(Time skip)_

"Tai-chan foods ready!" I shouted

"Coming!" He shouted back.

"Well 'ya better hurry if you wanna eat any, cause if you don't come down now I'm gonna eat more than half of it and you won't be able to eat as much as you usually do!" I threatened

Then he came down right after I said that with a scared face as he whispered, "You wouldn't." But I just waved him off and skipped to the dinning table to eat, while he just followed her.

 _(Time skip done eating)_

I went to my room to unpack to see most is unpacked except for some of my clothes. Unpacking the last of my stuff I went to Tai-chan's room. I peeked inside to see him still unpacking all his stuff.

Him being himself was probably thinking of basketball and not noticing me come in. I tiptoes to his back then waited for a while, then jumped on his back. He stumbled a bit, but still managed to stay in balance after.

"Rai-rai get off my back" he wined.

Being the good best friend of his I answered with equal wining. "Nooooooooo" then I thought to myself, 'Oh my Kami*, I believe I just started a wining war.'

"Why~"

"Cause I don't wanna"

"But I need to finish unpacking my things~"

"But I'm bored~"

"Then play with Nigou~" (This Nigou is "Taiga Nigou" Raika's pet tiger cub)

"But he's sleeping~"

"He's just lying down~"

"No... he's sleeping~"

"Then prepare your things for school~"

"But I have 3 schools~"

"Then choose 1 that you'll go to and study then coach the other 2~"

"But I'm too lazy~"

"Then go sleep!~"

"Fine~ Be that way~" I answered back ending the war. I pouted as I walked to my room, then I saw Nigou trying to open his food bag. I went to him and opened the bag for him.

Being the good little guy he is he liked my face in thanks then ate his food. I watched him eat his food in peace then I heard the doorbell ring.

I then shouted, "Tai-chan get the door!" Then he gladly shouted back, "Do it your self! I'm still unpacking my stuff!" I huffed and lazily walked to the door opening it to see 3 boys standing in front of me.

Then one of them asked "Are you Kageyuki Raika?"

"Yes? What's the matter?" I answered. Then they introduced themselves to me. A boy with raven black hair with sea blue eyes with this poker face and he's blushing a little? Pretty tall, about 5'7" Dammit! I'm so tiny! Oh! He has a good build! oooooohhhhh! He has a good uper body strength! Oh I know!

"Are you a swimmer?" I asked excited. He looks at me surprised but nods smiling a bit. "Hello, I'm Haruka Nanase. You can call me Haru, I'm the representative for my school Iwatobi High School. I'm in my 3rd year and I am the vice-captain of my school's recently made swim club." Okay from now on I'm gonna call him...

"Can I call you Nase-kun or Haru-chan?" I asked with a gracious tilt of my head. He answered my question by nodding then looking away. Wonder why?

The other two looked pretty surprised when he started talking and smiling a bit. I looked at them questioningly (A/N: is that even a word?)

When Haru finished his intro, they saw me looking at them but just shook their heads not saying anything about it.

* * *

 **I'm gonna stop here cause I can't think of who will be the other 2 guys will be. So just wait till the next chapter Bye~**

 **-Ren**


End file.
